


Redemption

by luna_rey



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age-boosting rune, Anti-age rune, Creating runes, Defeat, Deku tree - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Hateno, Hateno ancient tech lab, Horseback Riding, Horses, Link can speak, Loss, Love, Master Sword, Redemption, Research, Romance, Runes, Sheikah, Sheikah Slate, Trapped, True Love, shrines, teleporting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey
Summary: Link fails in defeating the calamity, losing Zelda, and his fellow champions. He mops about till he learns that not all is lost, and that there is a way to save his love.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally at 3 in the morning when sleep abandoned me, so it may show in the writing. But I still hope y'all like it. Btw I'm terrible with descriptions so don’t mind the mess of one above

Have you ever felt the sinking feeling of never being good enough... I have, all the time. I was tasked with saving Hyrule. The biggest task of all, might I add. But yet, I have failed in my only mission. Lost the love of my life, and my best friends to the calamity. How does life go on from here? 

With the master sword smashed to bits and calamity Ganon still trapped in the castle, there’s not much I can do. The mere thought has my shoulders sagging. My beautiful love, if only I could see her one last time. I begin to feel a hot pressure behind my eyelids.. this feeling I know all too well. I've never felt loss like this before, losing Zelda broke the unbreakable hero of legends. 

Feeling myself enter a deeper depression, I allow myself to sink further into my mattress, wishing for it to make me disappear into nothing. A world without Zelda is a world without light. Without her, I fail to see the beauty of moonlight gently reflecting itself off of lake Hylia.. something me and Zelda used to visit quite frequently. I know feeling this way will get me no where, but I cant help it. How can I? 

The hollow-empty feeling in my chest grew darker and it was as if the room was suddenly filled with cold air. There was no stopping it now, the tears flowed freely and my sobs sounded in the safety of my home in Hateno. My mind consumed with thoughts of her... I would give up anything just to hold her again, tell her I love her one last time. 

It felt like hours, and to be honest it could have been. I don’t know the day, the hour, or heck, I don’t even know whether its day or night. All I know is that there is a constant pain in my chest, and I don’t need anyone else to bear witness to me in such a state. I sleep, cry, sleep, think, cry, sleep. It's pretty pathetic, but when you're told that the one person in your life that was supposed to be a constant is gone for good, trapped fighting the calamity. Then, and only then can you tell me to man up and give it another go.

My eyelids begin to feel heavy as black spots begin to invade my eyesight. I think I'll just close my eyes for just a minute or two, I'm getting real sleepy.

'Link' a voice that has me feeling more guilt and sadness invades my head. 'Link' I must be insane, her voice. Her voice Softly carries through my head. 'Please link, don’t lose hope' her message isn’t lost on deaf ears, I know she cant hear me. But is this really her, or am I just delusional. 'The master sword never breaks, it merely slumbers. Don’t doubt yourself, my hero' her pet name has tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. Never, how could I ever give up on saving her. I will defeat calamity ganon, and I will get her back.

'See the Deku tree, he will explain to you what happened to the master sword. Link, I will wait an eternity if that's how long it take for me to see you again. I love you' and with that I can no longer hear her voice. While my heart still feels as though it has a gaping hole in it, I'm overjoyed at the news that I may be able to hold Zelda in my arms one day.

The next day, I wake up. The dream where Zelda spoke to me rang clear in my memory, giving me a newfound hope. Smiling I freshen up, make myself breakfast and begin packing for my ride to the lost woods. I pack the bare necessities, not wanted to stop for anything. I can make it just by nightfall if I leave now and ride all the way there only stopping once or twice to let Epona refresh herself and to let her rest a bit.

Walking out of house for the first time in what felt like forever, I notice the winds have picked up and that the sun had only set. Looks like I'll be riding through the nigh instead, not wholly planned out, but doable. Walking, my bag hanging over one shoulder, I stop just short of exiting Hateno. I pick a leaf just by the front sign and begin to whistle Eponas song into it. The smile returning to my face as I hear her whinnies getting closer. 

Sprinting towards me, clearly excited by seeing me. She skids to stop just short of barging into me. "Who's my girl?" Epona snorts moving her head up and down. I take an endura carrot from my bag and she whinnies loudly. "Shh girl! We don’t want to wake the others" I find myself laughing ever so slightly at her antics before feeding her the carrot. I find that the news Zelda brought me in my sleep gave me more spirit, made me feel more.... me- rejuvenated even.

I'm all smiles at the though of getting her back, giddy with excitement. I'd rather this than yesterdays mess. My emotions are a roller-coaster, and I'd rather continue riding the high and leave the low where it belongs, down low. Gearing Epona up, I do one last check to make sure she is uninjured. Finding a minor scratch on her leg, not something I should worry about now, but still keep and eye on. I place my bag on the side of the saddle, jumping on myself and getting her into a good trot forward before having her sprint for a few miles.

The air blowing through my hair is a feeling I didn't realize you could miss. We rode for a few hours, the moon moved and I would say it's about midnight. Epona is beginning to tire, so I look on my map to see if there are any stables near by we could rest at for a few minutes. And I notice riverside stable is just up the road further. "C'mon Epona, the stable is just up ahead a little further" I coerce her to keep going until we got there. 

As soon as I stopped in front of the horse shaped tent, a man came up as I jumped off and I handed him the reins. While they fed and gave her water, I walked over to pay for Eponas feed. "Just the feed?" I nod in response "that'll come to 10 rupees, sir". I hand him the money and walk back towards Epona. "As soon as your finished eating and taking a drink, we'll hit the road again. Okay" I pat her neck.

Next think I know she done her food and she is giving me what would seem to be a hug. "Aww, I love you too" I hug her back. Most of my dark feelings from yesterday have lessened, I can't say disappeared because until I have zelda in my arms, apart of me will always be missing. 

I go to jump onto Eponas back, but remember I want to keep track of that scratch. It didn't look any worse than earlier, but like I said, I'll have to keep an eye on it. Checking the saddle, and bag for the third time now, I hop onto Epona. I take her right, and she begins following the path. We don’t make it halfway down the road before I hear yells for help. Taking my travelers sword and Hylian shield in hand, I run towards the noise. Finding a bokoblin charging a woman. I give a battle cry as I run towards them slashing my sword, cutting the bokoblin in half. She thanks me as she heads back on her way and I leave eventually making it to woodland stable, though by now I can see we are to reach daybreak with a few more hours. 

Once again jumping off Epona, except this time I hand the reins over to Breen. Epona loves her the most out of all the stable hands, which is why when I was traveling in the area and I had to leave Epona in a stable I left her here in Breens care.

"Take good care of her" I say. "I always do" she responds. "I was talking to Epona" I joke gaining a laugh in response. Walking up to kish, I hand him 20 rupees to leave Epona in his care, and walking back to my bag to grab my sheikah armor to change.

Garbed in the sheikah stealth armor, I begin my run towards the lost woods.


	2. Deku Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a conversation with the deku tree, sees the master sword, and decides what hes going to do to pass time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you made it to chapter two. I know the summarys a but sketchy but I honestly suck at summaries, lol. Well anywho, hope you enjoy the chapter

Sprinting past trees and bushes. The sound of the wind rushing past me is relaxing. I should be half way there, at least I think so. I cant remember if the woodland tower is the halfway marker or not. It doesn't matter, I cant stop now. Not when I'm so close. Running at a faster pace, I just want to get there, speak to the Deku tree, then save Zelda. Nothing else in this world means more to me than her, without her I fail to be the great hero Hyrule needs. 

These thoughts push me further, my pace becoming even more faster. Thinking about how not all is lost, gives me hope beyond measures. Seeing Zelda is not only a dream, or want, it's a need. She made me who I am today. I was only a knight when we first met, but as she always said 'I see something special in you'. 

I thought at first, she meant my talent with a sword. But she meant she saw a greater destiny. Me, the master sword, herself, and the calamity were all part of this grand destiny. When I first took up the master sword, I didn't know what I was getting into. All I knew is that there was someone I wanted to protect even if that meant losing my own life in the process.

Which I guess I did, I chuckle darkly at the memory, or at least almost did. Sleeping for a hundred years did not age me one bit. To be honest, my appearance did change somewhat, not in a big way though. I find that my physical appearance looks younger than when I went into the shrine of resurrection. It's not easy to admit, but before..well, dying. I was stressed due to the amount of pressure on me to weaken calamity Ganon. So much so that I had started to gain gray hairs earlier in life and some other tolls stress takes on ones body, but now my body feels brand new, younger.

Stopping to take a breather, I realize that I'm just outside the entrance to the lost woods. Grabbing the torch placed against a broken structure, I light it using the fire that never goes out, and begin allowing the embers to lead my path. Finally seeing the entrance to Korok forest, I extinguished the flame and threw the torch to the side, hearing it break against a tree. Going under the log, my eyes shut automatically from the burn of going to really bright area after being in a dark, misty forest. 

"Ah, hero. You've returned" the great Deku tree says. I nod, my eyes landing on the master sword. "The master sword enters a sleep to restore itself, just as you once did" the Deku tree spoke as if reading my thoughts. Suddenly I wonder if Zelda has visited korok forest. "Great Deku tree, has Zelda spoken to you since one-hundred years ago?" That question burns my mind, I want to know, no, need to know whether my dream was just that... a dream, or something more. Did she really speak to me? Or was I just deluding myself.

"Yes, hero. She has sent a small message my way since then" the Deku tree answers, and I wait for him to continue but he doesn't. "Would you mind telling me what she told you?" My voice is a near plea. I did hear her! I can have hope. I will save her from the clutches of the calamity no matter the cost. "Mighty hero, I think the message she had for me would match yours to a pea" he stated cryptically, though I get what he means. 

"So then the master sword can never be broken? It merely slumbers until restored?" The Deku tree smiled "exactly, hero. Never lose hope, for you are hope incarnate. Blessed to us by the goddess Hylia to defeat the calamity over and over, for many ages to come". I smile ever so slightly, but a single thought has my heart feeling of pang of sadness. How long must I wait for the master sword to be fully restored? Can I wait? I must. 

Walking towards the shattered master sword. I notice that even though it's broken into pieces, it's still aglow with power. Upon closer inspection of it, I see that this is what the Deku tree means by it 'slumbering'. I watch as one shard attaches itself painfully slow to another and the glow fades from the sword. Worried I look up to the Deku tree for an answer.

"The sword can only repair itself one piece at a time until its strong enough, at the pace the shards have been attaching itself together I would conclude that the shards restore themselves once a year" his words have me both reeling with how long it will take, but also makes me question how long I locked myself full solitary in my house.

Has a year gone by already? I mean it did feel like a long time, but it didn't seem like it would be that long. But really, it can only fix itself one piece at a time once a year... this is going to be a long wait. How many shards are there? Looking down I begin counting....1..2..3..4..5..6...10...20...30....50....augh I let out a frustrated bellow, I cant continue counting. Its becoming too hard, because I know for every fragment that's another year spent away from Zelda.

What will I do while I wait. I pull out my sheikah slate, a sad reminder of Zelda, and flip through some of her unfinished research notes. She taught me most of what she was doing, so reading through her notes was almost as easy as reading regular Hylian script. Ignoring the pang of loss and sadness, I continue to look through her notes. 

I come upon the most interesting discovery. It looks like Zelda was toying with the idea of creating runes before the calamity happened. This could definitely come in handy later. With this in thought, I press a star button at the top and it will now appear on the first page.. interesting, weird, but interesting nonetheless. I haven't quite gotten used to the sheikah slate yet, so I mainly use it for a map and to hold most my storage in. 

I know I can teleport using it, but if I'm honest it doesn't feel right and nothing beats a good horseback ride. But something tells me I'll be using the teleporting rune often. "What will you do in your wait, hero" the Deku tree broke my train of thought. Though now that I'm thinking about it, again. My next move could be to help Purah in her research.

Looking up to him I state "I will be headed to help Purah continue the research she and Zelda hold dear to them, but upon this day every year, I will be back to witness the master swords restoration" with that said I open the map on the sheikah slate and I go to the shrine in Hateno pressing on it in order to teleport there. The last thing I heard before I disappeared into tiny lights was "good luck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you made it to the end. I know most people might not stop to read this and that's ok, but I would like to say thank you. You have inadvertently helped me build up enough confidence to post fanfiction and for that all I can do is thank you and hope you enjoy the further chapters to come, till next time.


	3. Hateno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns to hateno, and swaps research notes with purah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm so happy to see you made it to chapter 3. For a fanfiction that was started as a one-shot it's pretty long. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter

Morphing back into myself from being turned into tiny slivers of light to teleport. I adjust my sheikah armor. It felt weird, not something easy to get used to, But like a mantra I will repeat as many times as necessary, I will do anything to get Zelda back. That's all I can think. The toughest of challenges will not deter me off this course I have taken.

Remembering why I came here, I begin walking towards the Hatenos ancient tech lab. While I look forward to seeing Purah again, I also feel anxious, along with guilt and shame. How can I face her with my head heels high. I left Zelda trapped to keep fighting the calamity, my biggest shame of all. Leaving her behind left a bigger scar than breaking the master sword ever could. Most people believe that there is a spirit in the sword and that may be why it never truly breaks, but I've never spoken to said sword spirit before. 

While a part of me is happy the master sword wasn't truly destroyed, I still feel empty-near emotionless that the wait to see her will be very long. And I know very well that I cannot fight the calamity as the old man I most certainly will become as the master sword slumbers. That is why I chose here, Purahs ancient tech lab. But more so, the idea brought forth by Zelda research on creating runes. If I can work with Purah on perfecting it, then her anti-aging rune might work. Hopefully without any costly damage. 

"Link!" I look up at the mention of my name. Before me Seldon. He must have noticed me while he was pacing, he’s always waiting for a traveler to come and ask for a tour. "You've finally come out!" He come up and hugs me tightly, maybe a little too tightly. Man this guy is strong. Releasing me from his grip, he places a friendly hand on my shoulder. "How are you doing, bud?" He genuinely means it too. I can tell not only by how sincere his voice sounds, but how concerned his are looking into my own. 

I try to smile, I manage a thinly fake one. "I'm not perfect, but I will be...soon" and with that he nods, allowing me to leave and begins his pacing again. I continue walking, following the path. I ignore as Ivee calls out about how there are new wears in her shop, how Manny glares at me suspiciously because he still thinks Prima is in love with me. I manage a wave towards Leop as he greets me good morning. Managing the rest of the way without interruptions, I open the double doors the tech lab. 

Expecting to see Purah in her much younger years of life. I wasn't at all expecting to see a sheikah woman around my age. "Um, excuse me miss" I mumble over my words "have you seen Purah". "Ah, linky" recognition hit me in waves as the woman spoke "do you already forget what I look like". This woman standing before me is Purah, how? My shock must have been clear as she looks at me because she begins an explanation. "While you locked yourself away, I finished my age-boosting rune and it seems to have stopped me in my twenties." Well that explains everything then. How could I not recognize her, the only difference is her newfound height and body proportions. She wears the same dress, hairs the same, even with the little mask holding it up.

"Linky, stop. You're embarrassing me" she jokes, causing me to go many shades of red. "I-I didn't mean to, s-sorry" I fumbled over my words, my tongue failing me. "I'm only kidding with you, you're a happily taken man" she laughs, funny enough, causing me to laugh. We're interrupted when my sheikah slate comes to life. Its light bright as I see reports after reports sort themselves, reminding me why I'm here in the first place. I must have accidentally touched the screen, I tell myself, but that's never happened before?

"Did you manage to perfect that anti-aging rune?" I query. Her puzzled expression at my question came as a shock. "I was going to scrap that project today, linky, why do you ask?" My heart dropped, if I can’t get that rune to work in time, how will I save Zelda. I cant see myself faring any better against Ganon as an elderly man if I couldn’t defeat him in my prime. "You didn't right? Scrap it I mean, not yet right? My question comes quick, quicker than I had intended.

"Not yet?" She stares as me in question as I sigh in relief, leaving me with the feeling as if I have to explain, but well... where would I start, surely not the beginning for that would be too long. Then how about just the basics. "I have been given a second chance" I begin explaining, I had wanted to keep it short and simple but I ended up explaining everything to her. "And that's why I need to get that anti-aging rune to work" she nods in understanding, taking out her own sheikah slate. "I'll send a copy of what I have to you and you do the same with that rune creation research Zelda has" I nod as I hold the sheikah slate in my hands. I look, press buttons, but I cant seem to figure it out. Like I said I've never really used the sheikah slate before so how would I know how to duplicate anything on it let alone send that duplication to her slate.

"Having trouble?" She walks over to me, and I hear a informing ding come out of the slate in my hands. Its telling me that the anti- aging research has been put in with Zeldas research notes. "How do you do that?" I ask and she takes the sheikah slate, showing me what buttons to press and where to send it. After that I think I'll have very little trouble with it now, thankfully. We both take a seat at her table and begin reading over the research notes.  
From what I gathered from reading so far was that maybe she was exposed to the runes ray for too long, which could be why she went down 70 years in one a single night. If we shorten the time of exposure and maybe lower the power level, we may yet be able to revert one back to the prime years of their life. I would talk about this with Purah, but I remember her saying a while back that she was headed to and that I can stay until I’m ready to go home and sleep.  
I don’t know of what I’ve found is solid enough, but it’s definitely something worth mentioning to her in the morning. Carrying the sheikah slate with me I head home to bed before so I can get up early and start working on the anti-aging rune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, then thank you and I'm beyond happy that you enjoyed my fic so far. I cant wait to see you next chapter


	4. Inside The Calamity Part. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda while holding the calamity thinks back to a century ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you made it this far I'm over the moon. I tried something new this chapter. I decided I would try zeldas POV from inside the calamity. It was actually a suggestion when I was having a little writers block.

I walk around in darkness day in, and day out. No light to be seen, even I have begun to lose the light that surrounds my body. I cant help but to wonder what it would be like to have my corporeal form back, but thoughts like that need to be forgotten. Things that I want don’t matter at the current moment. I'm a ghost to what I once was, and if that's for the better, than I have yet to see.  
  
I sit down and sigh of exhaustion. The calamity must be up, I thought. I wish to see link again, is he well I wonder? My thoughts drift to when we first met...  
  
_"Zelda, you must take a knight with you" my father scolds me for what seemed like the tenth time this week. "But father" I try to argue, but he quickly cuts me off. "No Zelda, you are the princess of Hyrule and as such, you hold a role in defeating the calamity that puts your life in grave danger" his stern scolding has me shrinking. I hate fighting with him, but I'm not a baby anymore. If he would let me take up arms, then I wouldn't need to be protected._  
  
I find myself almost at tears recalling my last months with my father. We fought whenever we saw each other, we never saw eye to eye, and that leaves an empty pain deeply engraved in my chest knowing that I'll never get the chance to set things right. The good, and the sad memories are all I have for company here. I continue with my train of memories...  
  
_I was walking through castle town when I felt the strongest urge to enter the armory. Hylia knows why? Because I sure didn't. The urge to enter almost seemed instinctual, as if I were almost looking for something. I tried to walk away, but found myself unable. I was stuck in the very spot I stood. The thought of walking into that armory just to see what was so alluring was becoming a temptation I would dare to tempt._  
  
_With that mindset, I gave in and began heading towards the armories front door, my feet now able to move. Convenient, I thought. The closer I got the more nervous I became. What had me wanting to abandon all my tasks to enter a place my father would have forbade, had he knew where my feet were taking me. The shiver caused by what he would say had me pausing. My hand on the knob. Should I? The question bounced around in my mind._  
  
_I couldn’t come up with a decision. Father could find out, and he would be furious to say the least. Just as I came to the conclusion of it too late to turn back now, the door opened and I fell forwards. The urge vanished, replaced by a new sensation. Comfort, strength, safety, and something else not easily deciphered. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment, and I quickly steady myself with the help of the stranger. Anxious I look up to see who my urge to run into was. He was a Hylian, with shoulder length hair, eyes bluer than the waters of lake Hylia. His hand in mine as he helped me keep steady was soft yet calloused. The thought of suddenly ruffling his dirty-blond hair left me with questions. Would it be soft?_  
  
_"Are you okay, your highness?" His question bursts a kind of bubble. And immediately my charade is back, the one of a proper princess. My cheeks were still tinted red, but I managed to prevail. I found out that his name was link, and that he lived around Hateno but was visiting his father in castle town. I wanted to ask why his parents lived separately, truly curious about him, but that would be too personal a question for a stranger to ask another stranger. Instead when we parted I told him something very truthful, something I felt deep inside._  
  
_"I feel something special about you, link"_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed. Leave a kudos and if you decide to comment, I will get back to you as soon as I can. See you the next chapter.


	5. Nika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets someone important to purah, and the they work on the anti-aging rune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I had a bad case of writers block. I hope you enjoy the chapter..SNAP!!! hope purahs happy with this one

It's been a year since I arrived in Hateno. A year! Wow, how time flies. I just finished watching the master sword heal. The Deku tree told me that at the bear minimum, there are fifty more shards left unhealed, but that, well that's fifty years too many. 

I'm hoping that by then me and Purah have the anti-aging rune perfected. Thinking about this, I take my sheikah slate out of my pouch and teleport to the ancient tech lab. 

Walking through the front doors I find Purah scolding what looks be a middle-aged sheikah woman who only seems to be laughing about it. "Mother, honestly?" I hear her say, her voice slightly mocking, but also joking. Then her words catch up to my brain.. wait, what? Purah has a daughter! "Yes, Nika. Just because I am now physically younger than you, doesn't mean that I will not ground your 60 year old butt". 

The door shuts behind me, and they both turn in my direction. "Oh, Linky!" Purah jumps, while the other- Nika just laughs at her mother's fright. "If I were younger, you would have never gotten the sneak on me" Nika jokes and walks towards me. "I'm Nika by the way. This old lady probably never mentioned me, did she?" 

I shake my head. No, she never did bring up that she had a daughter, but honestly it was never my business to begin with. Shaking her outstretched hand, she begins to walk out the door telling Purah she'll be back later. 

No sooner than the door had closed, Purah was in front of it leaving it slightly ajar as she watched her daughter walk towards the village. I wonder what she’s doing that for? It must be a motherly thing, I conclude. 

"Um... I have the materials you asked for" I say as I walk over to her table digging through my pouch for the herbs, the ancient screws, cores, and the hearty truffles. During our studies thus far, we came to the conclusion that if we cut the time spent in the ray of the anti-aging rune it might not revert you back to a child. Though we did decide to try tweaking it, adding in herbs with different affects with ancient material than doing our best to rework the rune.

It wont be easy, but that's not what I expected when I began my redemption. Purah stays unmoving by the door, the look on her face screams her concern. What happened? I want to question, but even with the closeness between me and her. It still doesn't feel like I have any rights, it truly is none of my business.

"She nearly died" Purah whispers. Her voice was low- low enough that I questioned whether I was meant to hear it at all. I stay with the materials as she turns her head. "Nika, was attacked and got gravely injured. If it wasn’t for a traveler who noticed the commotion, my daughter would have been gone" she tells me, tears welling in her eyes. This must scare her! Of course it does. I can relate, the thought of someone dear to you leaving is a scary thought.

"Why would your daughter be attacked?" I asked, going over to console her. I begin rubbing soothing circles on her back and a single son escapes her lips. "Back when she was younger" Purah spoke, but tears began falling down her cheeks "Nika was one of the sheikah best warriors. She would hunt down monsters and yiga alike and slay them with equal ferocity". She stopped to look up at me, I guess checking to see if I'm still listening. I continue rubbing soothing circles on her back, silently edging her to continue. "She became renown for such acts, but she also became feared by those she protected. She left kakoriko to become a traveler, now it seems her past is coming back for her" Purah seemed lost. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say a thing. 

She wiped her tears and let a whimper sounding growl escape her teeth. "It was the yiga who came after her life" like was shocked from how fast her emotions changed. One moment she was in tears and now she looks as though she could rip a person limb from limb, especially a yiga clan member.

After that she simply walks over to the materials and begins organizing them. "Thinking about it now that she is safe wont help her, or me" she states and goes back to organizing. She begins by placing all the ancient materials in the boiler, then she adds one hearty truffle to the mixture finishing it with one of the commonly found Hylian herbs. "Why add the Hylian herb?" I inquire. I know the hearty truffle was added to give prolonged youth and to make any who were sick prior to the rays exposure heathy again, but why at the Hylian herb, there would be nothing to gain by adding it. 

"To even out the ingredients added, and it will also be a good component to make one more relaxed" her answer still leaves me full of confusion "dont most people feel relaxed when they're surrounded by the breath of the wild. It is why the herb was added to give off a grassy smell."

It makes more sense now than it did before. There is nothing better than sitting in the fields of Hyrule surrounded by nature. The birds singing their song, the grasshoppers humming along, nothing is more peaceful than that. "And done!" She exclaims as a puff of smoke fills the airs with scent of miles of fields. 

"Do you think this will work?" I ask. "I know we have only spent a year working on it, but there was not much to be done. It was basically all ready completed, all we needed to do was tweak a few things. So I'm confident that we have found the key to prolonged youth" her enthusiasm carries throughout the room. "How will we distribute it?" This has me facing some concerns, wont people riot at the idea of regaining their youth again. "Of course" Purah began "retired warriors who would wish return to the front of duty will have theirs and their families youth granted to them... for a small price. It will not be given to those who do not need to be young for if everyone is to use it, we would eventually overpopulated and cause issues with our ecosystem" she explains and I nod my head as I listen.

"How do we know it works?" The question hangs in the air. I didn't ask it, Purah didn't ask it. We both turned around it was Nika! "How do we know it works?" She asks again, her features not showing anything. Purahs face turns red as does mine, though I think our reasons are different. "We don't" Purah admits "but it does, I will find a way to test it". Nika just stares, and walks over to us. "Allow me to use it on myself, I can be..." she begins, but Purah cuts her off "no! Are you crazy" Purah says rather harshly. "I might be" she tells us "but I'm going to be dead crazy if I dont regain my youth, and you know it" at her words Purahs head bows. Showing me that Nika is telling the truth. "The yiga are after me, and as I am now. It will be a matter of time until they find and kill me"

After she finishes Purah pointed towards the chair, and she takes the mixture and places it in the machine before putting her sheikah slate in the slot and typing in something that I cant see. A light shines through at first its blue, then turns green, and finally its red before Purah shuts it off. "Your going to stay here so we can observe you, if it's anything like when I used it on myself, it will work while your asleep" Nika nods heading to a cot just in the corner of the room. 

"Are you going to sleep now" she nods and I go to leave. When I get out i realize that it was far passed midnight.

The next day, I wake up around noon. The experiment at the back of my mind. Zelda has bounced around my thoughts lately, how is she? I've been trying to focus on everything else in order to stall this longing I feel for her. Now that it has been completed and I hope it was a success, all I have now is to wait.

I eat a boiled egg for breakfast and make my way to Purahs lab. As soon as open the door, I see a two young adults that look similar. One being Purah and the other must be Nika. The experiment was successful, now I will be able to save you my love. Just please, be patient. I will get there as fast as I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you. I'm so happy that you all like it. The next chapter should be out shortly


	6. Inside The Calamity Part. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda hears a cry for help and investigates one of calamity ganons memory holes

"I feel something special about you, link"

A tear escapes as I smile. In this abyss of darkness... of nothingness. There's not much to do other than think. I can wander. If I was truly curious, which I am as a researcher, I could look for holes in the calamitys mind. 

These holes are interesting. I entered one by mistake and found that I can view the calamities memories from when he was a gerudo, and his downfall. The thought of what I once saw makes guilt settle in the pit of my stomach. It was my ancestor who drove him to mad. She was nothing like the historians describe her to be, no, she was ruthless and merciless. Watching as the starving gerudo fell at her feet, their bodies no longer able to handle their empty stomachs.

Their king witnessed it all, ganondorf being helpless to do a thing. For he too was living on an empty belly. Links past incarnation was no better than the past zelda. Neither lifted a finger to help those in need, choosing to live a life of luxury. The hylians grew greedy and began gaining weight, ignoring the plights of people who desperately needed help.

Food began to litter the garbages of hyrule, as the bodies of gerudo citizens littered the desert. Still no sign of help, no sign of an intervention from the goddesses. The thought of the goddesses ignoring such pleas sends a wave of disgust through me. How could they? I thought they were meant to protect hyrule.

"Help" a cry interrupts my thoughts "Is anybody there?" The voice rings out again. Who's that? Could it be that there is another trapped in the calamity. With my curiosity peaked, I decide to investigate. Though worry is also running through my emotions. 

I walk towards where the voice originated, and I find a hole. A memory hole. I wait a moment to listen for the voice, I must be crazy. There should be nobody else in the calamitys mind but me. "Help" I hear it slightly echo from within the memory. 

The voice must be coming from within? I feel slightly disappointed. A tiny part of me didn't want to be alone anymore. Just one person is all I ask, i wish to not be so lonely. Hearing the echo coming from within again, i begin to wonder what memory of the calamity this is. My curiosity taking over, I walk in. 

I make it to the other end, and find myself in a castle much like my own. This must be what hyrule castle looked like back when ganondorf was still gerudo. My conclusion seems to be correct as I look over to a not yet cracked pillar that I remember spending hours upon hours gazing at. 

"Princess, can you not afford to lend my people food and shelter while we heal?" The gerudo king sounds unpleased as he almost begs for his people. "No, you get what you can afford... I thought your people were warriors-were strong. Why are they being so pathetically weak now?" I hear the gerudo growl in response. I figure he must look pissed but I cant seem to turn around, my eyes are vexed by the pillar I stared at as a child.

Though all of a sudden I feel a stare at the back of my head. I finally turn and find that time itself in the memory has come to a stop. Odd, what's going on? I roam over the room till I find a set of golden eyes locked onto my own. We stare at eachother and I couldnt help the mumbled confusions that escaped my lips. 

Stuck in place yet again, never breaking my stare with ganondorf. This confuses me, this makes no sense. I notice he begins moving towards me, and I panic! Doing everything in my power to move. But I cant! Why cant I? How can this be? So many questions run through my head, but I cant break eye contact with him.

Suddenly hes in front of me, but I feel no malice.. no harmful intent. I calm slightly, though I'm still wary. He leans forward and his breath fans my elongated ear. Hot breath as he whispers harshly in my ear, almost like hes never spoken in a long while.

"Help"

Everything fades to black. What is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad y'all made it to the end. If you have any questions feel free to leave a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. See you next chapter


	7. The master sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years past and now it's the day the master sword is fully healed. But just who is links newest companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, writers block is cruel. This was originally supposed to be longer but writers block struck again. Anywho I hope you enjoy.

The wind blows through my dirty-blond hair. The smell of freshly wet grass permeating the air. "Link" my eyes widen as my head whips in all directions my body forced to follow. I stop, a tear going down my cheek. "Link" she repeats, zelda was still adorned in her ceremonial dress, the gold belt holding it all together. I run faster than I've ever run in my life. "Zelda" I pick her up and spin her into a hug, she hugs back. Her soft hand caressing my hair, and the other placed on my face.

Her mouth opens to speak, but it's not her voice I hear. "Mr. Hero" my eyes open, a frustration deep within my stomach. It was only a dream. It felt so real, having her in my arms. I look at the korok who woke me. I grumble something inaudible and sit up. "The deku tree called for you" with that it waddles away, leaving me with my thoughts. It's been years now, while I should be an elderly man the anti-aging rune prevented that. I've trained harder than I ever trained before. I needed to be stronger, faster, swifter and definitely more lethal. Hopefully my training pays off.

I sit up, fixing my hair into a ponytail. My sideburns hang close to my face. I pick up my gloves, armwrap, and my bracer fixing them in place using my teeth to tighten them. I find my finger rubbing over my leather gloves and gerudo armwrap. These were a gift from urbosa, I feel tears begin to well behind my eyes as I think of the other champions. I blink them away with a sad smile. I've felt this way long enough, I spent years mourning their loss and they would surely poke fun at me for it. If they were here, that is.

Feeling a slight breeze against my bare chest reminded me that I took my night tunic off last night, complaining of the heat. Quickly grabbing my sheikah slate, I go into the inventory. I put my champions tunic away just for this day-the day I end the calamity. The thought brought a smile to my face. I can finally axact vengeance and rescue zelda. Scrolling through my armor and other clothing that I put in here for safe keeping. I spot the tunic and press it. In a million of blue slivers it appears on me and the strap is already attached with the master swords sheath waiting for the sword to reunite with it. I tightened the loose strap and placed my bow and quiver onto my back with a press of a button. Damn, this sheilah slates useful. It's an amory, closet, fridge, and all about storage carrier. I use the sheikah slate to change the rest of my outfit and tighten my belt before fastening the slate to its rightful place on my hip.

Ready to head out, I walk from my self built hut in the korok forest to the deku tree. On the way, I run into many koroks. They all greeted me. I smiled and waved absentmindedly, my eyes were skybound. I never got over how beautiful the pink petals are, especially, when the sun beats down upon them. "Link" a voice breaks through my thoughts. I nod, turning to face hestu. "Heading to the deku tree?" Once again I nod and he waves towards me wishing me good luck. I smile and continue on my way. I see the master sword laying next to where i pulled it out all those years ago. It was aglow with a greenish light. As I neared it, the closer i got the brighter it became.

"Ah link" came the deku tree from ahead of me. I nod, but my eyes are glued to the master sword as continued my awfully slow approach, the silent princesses that grew around it make me smile in thought of memories. This flower best describes my zelda. A silent tear falls down my cheek and lands on the master sword now that I'm just before it. My tear hits it with a glow causing it to explode with greenish light. _Master_ _Link, pick me up and hold me skywards_ a voice instructs from inside my head. I reach down, shocked that I'm not blinded at all. I hesitated, fearful of breaking my only way of deafeating the calamity. But all the same I reach down and grasp the hilt. My arm tingles with the familiar feeling of power that pulses through my sword. The hilt smooth, comforting. I pick it up and I raise my arm skywards, the master sword releases a gust of wind and a figure flys out of the blade as it pulsates with power.

I give the master sword a few swings, testing it. I could be overthinking things but the sword feels stronger. After my final swing I place it in the sheath and a feeling of wholeness comes over me. "Master link, good job" a familiar voice comes from behind. I turn to see a figure. Shes about my size, if not a tad bit taller. She has light blue soft, but solid skin like her hair. Her dress is purple with a diamond on the center of her chest rimmed with gold with gold lining down from her half blue, half purple flap like fabric in place of arms, even though it flows like fabric it looks as though it could easily cut through flesh if she had the intentions. "Who are you?" I ask before I realize, and I feel as though I'm supposed to know her. I feel like she would be saddened if she were able to. I cant explain it, but I feel a connection to her. It's the same connection I feel with the master sword.

"I'm Fi, your sword spirit master link. I reside in the master sword" her lifeless eyes stare into my wide ones. How could I have never knew, it's a mystery to me. Wait! I pause. Zelda mentioned once, long ago, a voice from within the sword. I thought that she was simply teasing me for practicing too much, but maybe she knew about fi longer than I. "link" the deku tree starts "now that you have the master sword in hand, what will you do" his question was met with an obvious answer. "I intend to save zelda" he laughs "I would expect no less" with that I take my sheikah slate out and fast travel to a stable shrine closest to hyrule castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end. This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but as I was rereading it I realized that it was waaayy too long to not be more than one chapter, so till next time


End file.
